Kraken
Der Kraken ist ein Riesenkraken, der ein Handlanger von Davy Jones ist und auf dessen Befehl Schiffe versenkt. Die gesamte Reihe von Pirates of the Caribbean haben die Autoren auf Seefahrtslegenden, Erzählungen von Seeleuten mit viel Seemannsgarn und seemännischem Aberglauben aufgebaut. Deshalb darf ein Meeresungeheuer natürlich nicht fehlen. Bei dem Kraken handelt es sich um ein solches Meeresungeheuer, das in seiner Konzeption auf seemännischen Erzählungen von Monstern und Seefahrtslegenden basiert. Biografie Vor [[Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2|Fluch''' der Karibik 2]] Zu einem nicht bekannten Zeitpunkt vor den Ereignissen der ersten Trilogie hat Davy Jones den Kraken mit unbekannten Mitteln seinem Willen unterworfen. Möglicherweise hat er Magie dazu benutzt, doch ist dies Spekulation. Er dient ihm von da an als Strafinstrument, um seine säumigen Schuldner an die Erfüllung der eingegangenen Verpflichtung zu erinnern oder sie – wenn die Begleichung der Schuld fortwährend verweigert wird – zu verschlingen. Vom Kraken verschlungen zu werden bedeutet jedoch nicht den endgültigen Tod des Schuldners (auch wenn seine Leiche in den Innereien des Kraken langsam verrottet), sondern versetzt diesen mit Leib und Seele in Davy Jones' Locker, der eine ganz persönliche Hölle ist. Jeder erfahrene Seemann weiß um diesen Umstand und würde zu Lebzeiten nicht freiwillig ein Geschäft mit Davy Jones machen, weil der Leviathan, wie der Kraken wegen seiner ungeheuren Größe auch genannt wird, ihn zur Einhaltung der Verpflichtung zwingen wird. Jack Sparrow hat dreizehn Jahre vor den Ereignissen von '''Fluch der Karibik 2 in seiner bodenlosen Trauer und Verzweiflung nach dem Verlust der Wicked Wench jedoch ein Geschäft mit Jones gewagt, das er nicht einzuhalten gedenkt – jedenfalls nicht, wenn er nicht gleich Captain der Flying Dutchman wird. [[Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2|Fluch''' der Karibik 2]] Jacks Zeit als Captain der Black Pearl läuft ab, und Davy Jones entsendet „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner als Boten auf die Black Pearl, um Jack an die Bezahlung seiner Schuld zu erinnern. Als Jack ausweichend reagiert, muss Bill ihn mit dem Schwarzen Mal markieren, das den Kraken auf seine Spur führen wird. Bei der Flucht an Land verliert Jack seinen ledernen Dreispitz, der von der Besatzung eines türkischen Fischtrawlers aus dem Meer geborgen wird. Unmittelbar darauf wird das Fischerboot vom Kraken angegriffen und versenkt. Daraus kann geschlossen werden, dass das Schwarze Mal auch auf den Besitz des Verdammten übergeht und so den Leviathan auch dazu veranlasst, Menschen und Schiffe anzugreifen, die die Vereinbarung mit seinem Herrn nicht eingebunden sind. Gibbs, der profunde Kenner sämtlicher Legenden und Sagen der See, klärt Will Turner über Jacks berechtigte Angst vor dem Kraken auf – bei dessen bekannter Skepsis bezüglich seemännischen Aberglaubens aber gleich mit dem Zusatz: „… wenn man an solche Geschichten glaubt …“ Es bleibt unklar, woher Joshamee die Information hat, dass Jack vor dem Kraken flieht, da Jack auf seine Frage, wovor sie auf der Flucht seien, sagt: „Vor gar nichts!“ Gibbs’ Furcht vor dem Kraken geht so weit, dass er sich schon beim Anblick des Schwarzen Mals auf Jacks Hand selbst verflucht fühlt und eine Gegenbeschwörung vornimmt, indem er dreimal ausspuckt, sich reinigend über die Kleidung streicht und sich mehrmals um sich selbst dreht. Pintel und Ragetti machen es ihm augenblicklich nach. Tia Dalma gibt Jack als Schutz gegen den Kraken ein Glas voll Dreck mit. Der Dreck symbolisiert Land. Da dieses symbolische Land gegen den Kraken hilfreich sein soll, kann vermutet werden, dass bei den Handlungen des Kraken Magie im Spiel ist, die durch magische Symbole außer Kraft gesetzt werden kann. Will Turner bleibt als Einziger unbeeindruckt, bekommt aber schnell die realen Auswirkungen eines Krakenangriffs zu spüren, als Jack ihn mit List und Tücke auf ein gestrandetes Schiff lockt mit der Behauptung, es sei die Flying Dutchman, auf der sich der von ihm gesuchte Schlüssel befände. Ein traumatisierter Matrose erzählt dem verblüfften Will etwas von fauligem Atem, was Will schon ahnen lässt, dass Gibbs den wahren Kern der Sage wiedergegeben hat. Ein weiterer Matrose, dem das Gesicht so verschoben ist, dass der Abdruck eines riesigen Saugnapfes unschwer erkennbar ist, gibt Turner die Gewissheit, dass Gibbs nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt hat und der Kraken ein völlig reales Seeungeheuer ist. Weshalb dieses Schiff angegriffen wurde, bleibt unklar. Denkbar ist, dass Jones in diesem Fall „nur“ neue Besatzungsmitglieder für die Flying Dutchman rekrutieren will und das Schwarze Mal hier keine Rolle spielt. Als Will nach seiner Flucht von der Flying Dutchman vom Ausguck der Edinburgh Trader die Flying Dutchman erspäht, wird ihm klar, dass der Kraken auf Jones’ Befehl nun hinter ihm her ist. Bei dem Angriff auf die Edinburgh Trader wird auch deutlich, dass der Kraken sich nicht nur den eigentlichen Verdammten greift, sondern jeden, der an Bord eines angegriffenen Schiffes ist. Gleichwohl ist nicht gänzlich auszuschließen, dass Jones die Crew der Edinburgh Trader für die Hilfe gegenüber Will bestrafen will und der Kraken einen entsprechenden Auftrag hat. Das wäre eine Parallele zur Verfolgung von Will und Elizabeth durch die EITC. Es ist sogar ein lebensgefährliches Risiko, ein angegriffenes Schiff mit einem Beiboot zu verlassen. Will treibt auf dem Trümmerstück und sieht den Quartiermeister und drei weitere [[Crew der Edinburgh Trader|Crewmitglieder der Edinburgh Trader]] im Boot rudern und ruft um Hilfe. Der Quartiermeister dreht sich um, ruft ihm spöttisch zu: „Hey, Kamerad! Rette sich wer kann!“ Im selben Moment schießt einer der verlängerten Arme des Kraken aus dem Wasser, zertrümmert das Boot und tötet damit die Insassen. Will Turner überlebt als eigentliches Angriffsziel dieser Attacke nur, weil es ihm gelingt, als blinder Passagier auf die Flying Dutchman ''zurückzukehren, die der Kraken nie angreift.Entfallene Szene „Rette sich wer kann! (Every Man For Himself!“) auf der 7. Blu-Ray-Disc der in den USA gehandelten Sonderedition der ersten Trilogie. Das erklärt sowohl die spätere Sorge von Pintel und Ragetti, als Jack nach dem zweiten Angriff des Kraken auf die ''Black Pearl die Evakuierung seines Schiffes anordnet, als auch Elizabeths Handeln, Jack an das angegriffene Schiff zu ketten, um den übrigen Überlebenden die Chance zu geben, Land zu erreichen. Ihr Plan geht auf, als der Kraken die Black Pearl samt Captain Jack Sparrow in die Tiefe zieht und damit seinen Auftrag erfüllt hat. Daraus kann geschlossen werden, dass mit Erfüllung des Auftrages der Jagdtrieb des Kraken erlischt. Deshalb können die Überlebenden des Angriffs auf die Black Pearl – Cotton, Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth und Will – in dem Beiboot entkommen und Land erreichen. Am Ende der Welt Der Kraken erscheint kurz im dritten Teil, doch er ist tot; getötet von Davy Jones selbst auf Befehl von Lord Cutler Beckett, vermutlich um zu verhindern, dass die „freie Waffe“ gegen Beckett bzw. die East India Trading Company eingesetzt wird. Der tote Kraken wird kurz nach Jack Sparrows Rettung aus Davy Jones’ Locker gestrandet auf einer Insel gefunden, auf der die Crew der Black Pearl nach Süßwasser sucht. Pintel sticht ihn mit einem langen Stock, er und Ragetti springen auf die tote Bestie, nennen sich selbst „Krakentöter“ und planen schon, wie sie zu vermarkten sei: Ein Shilling für eine Zeichnung auf dem Kraken, stückweise verkaufen … Den Tod des Kraken vergleicht Barbossa mit der drohenden Ausrottung der Piraterie, um Jack vor Augen zu führen, wie ernst die Bedrohung durch Beckett ist. Jetzt ist auch der ganze Körper des Kraken zu sehen. Er ist ein sehr großer, dunkelgrüner Kopffüßer. Allerdings gleicht der Schwanz nicht dem eines Tintenfisches, sondern eher dem eines Wals. Er hat große runde Augen mit orangefarbener Iris und schwarzen Pupillen. Interessant ist, dass die Augen Pein zu zeigen scheinen, vermutlich von dem Augenblick, in dem Jones gezwungen war, sein „Haustier“ zu töten. Bei dieser Aufnahme sieht der Kraken aber nicht so groß aus, wie er nach der Vergleichsskizze im „Piratenhandbuch“ sein müsste. Aussehen Der Kraken ist ein Meerestier von wahrhaft ungeheurer Größe. Verglichen mit der Black Pearl ist der Kraken etwa zehnmal so lang wie Jack Sparrows große Galeonenach dem „Piratenhandbuch“, S. 73. Da die Black Pearl bei einer Deckslänge von ca. 54 m eine Länge über alles (vom Klüverbaum bis zum Spiegel) von ca. 70 m aufweist, müsste der Kraken ca. 700 m lang sein. Die Tentakel sind dabei rund viermal so lang wie die Galeone, also vermutlich ca. 280 m. Die einzige Aufnahme, in der das Tier im Film komplett zu sehen ist, lässt an diesen Maßen jedoch Zweifel zu, da der Körper, den Pintel und Ragetti in dieser Szene besteigen, keineswegs so groß ist, wie die Vergleichsskizze glauben macht. Es ist aber nicht völlig auszuschließen, dass der Kraken im Tod geschrumpft ist oder schon längere Zeit am Strand liegt und deshalb bereits durch Austrocknung an Umfang verloren hat. Nach der Skizze ist der Kraken ein Kopffüßer aus der Familie der Kalmare, wofür sein gegenüber den Tentakeln deutlich verlängerter Körper spricht. Ungewöhnlich für einen Kalmar ist jedoch der Schwanz, der an einen Wal erinnert und biologisch nicht zu dieser Gattung von Meerestieren passt. Entsprechend den ungeheuren Maßen ist das Maul riesenhaft, das sich an der Basis der Tentakel befindet, die es ringförmig umgeben, und mit vielen konzentrischen Reihen ebenso riesiger wie nadelspitzer Zähne bestückt ist. Die Anordnung der Zähne lässt die Annahme zu, dass die Zähne – ähnlich wie bei Haien – ständig nachwachsen. Auch die Zähne passen nicht zu einem Kalmar, der normalerweise eher an einen Papageienschnabel erinnernde Mundwerkzeuge hat. Denkbar ist deshalb, dass es sich bei diesem Tier um eine ungewöhnliche Mutation handelt, die gleich mindestens zwei erhebliche Abweichungen gegenüber der natürlichen Erscheinungsform hervorgerufen hat – oder um Zauberei. Unter Wasser ist der Kraken zweimal zu sehen: Einmal, als er das türkische Fischerboot angreift. Er erscheint in diesem Fall jedoch nur als Schemen unter Wasser, wobei deutlich wird, dass die Farbgebung (die vermutlich je nach Umgebung gewechselt werden kann) eine Unterscheidung vom umgebenden Wasser sehr erschwert. Das zweite Mal ist der Kraken unter Wasser in voller Größe zu sehen, als Will Turner nach dem Angriff des Kraken auf die Edinburgh Trader ins Meer stürzt und der Kraken unter der Edinburgh Trader ''sichtbar wird. Dabei wird auch klar, dass der größte Teil des Kraken – und damit auch seine lebenswichtigen Organe – sich stets weit unter Wasser befindet und damit vor Attacken von der Meeresoberfläche bestens geschützt ist. Die Tentakel des Kraken werden beim ersten und zweiten Angriff auf die ''Black Pearl durch Kanonenschüsse und die Explosion des Pulvervorrates schwer verletzt. Als er den dritten und entscheidenden Angriff auf die Black Pearl macht, sind die Tentakel jedoch unbeschädigt. Es bleibt unklar, ob er in der Lage ist, die verwundeten Tentakel in wenigen Augenblicken zu heilen (was für ein magisches Wesen spräche; das würde auch die Abweichungen von der biologischen Normalität hinreichend erklären) oder ob er andere Tentakel benutzt. Anzumerken ist noch, dass der Kraken über zwei Tentakel verfügt, die gegenüber den übrigen Tentakeln deutlich verlängert sind. Das Ungeheuer benutzt diese beiden Tentakel, um Schiffe zu zerstören. Das Gewicht dieser beiden Greifarme kann ein Schiff mühelos zerbrechen. Ruf nach dem Kraken Davy Jones, Beherrscher der Meere, ruft den Kraken, um Schiffe zu zerstören. Zu diesem Zweck benutzt er den an Bord seines Geisterschiffes Flying Dutchman befindlichen Krakenhammer. Der Krakenhammer hat die Gestalt eines Ankerspills, auf dessen Abdeckung ein Kraken geschnitzt ist. Diese spezielle Konstruktion des Ankerspills wird durch Drehung im Uhrzeigersinn über ein Schneckengewinde bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt gehoben und fällt dann durch die Lösung einer mechanischen Sperre – vermutlich eines oder mehrerer mechanisch gehaltener Zähne oder Bolzen – in die Ausgangsposition zurück. Durch den Aufschlag entsteht eine Schockwelle mit einer Frequenz, die tief unter die Wasseroberfläche dringt. Durch sie wird der Kraken gerufen. Üblicherweise sind mehrere Rufe dieser Art erforderlich, um den Kraken zu rufen. Das Gewicht des Spillzentrums erfordert den Einsatz der gesamten Körperkraft der Crewmitglieder, die dazu eingeteilt sind, den Krakenhammer zu bedienen. Um sicherzustellen, dass jeder auch wirklich seine ganze Kraft einsetzt, lässt Davy Jones die neunschwänzige Katze zum Antreiben seiner Männer einsetzen. Befehlsübermittlung an den Kraken Nach den in 'Fluch der Karibik 2 '''dargestellten Attacken des Kraken auf verschiedene Schiffe hat Davy Jones mehrere Möglichkeiten, dem Kraken sein nächstes Opfer anzuzeigen: * ·'Durch [[das Schwarze Mal|das Schwarze Mal]]: Das Opfer wird durch Davy Jones selbst oder eines seiner Crewmitglieder mit dem Schwarzen Mal ''markiert. * ·'Besitz des markierten Opfers:' Im Falle des attackierten Fischerbootes befindet sich nur der Hut von Jack Sparrow an Bord des Schiffes. Folglich geht das ''Schwarze Mal offenbar auch auf den Besitz eines Opfers über und lockt den Kraken damit an. * ·'Direkter Befehl:' Der Kraken greift die Edinburgh Trader an, um Will Turner zu töten. Will selbst wurde nicht mit dem Schwarzen Mal markiert, er hat auch nichts aus dem Besitz Sparrows bei sich, was den Kraken anlocken könnte, so dass der Krake dieser Markierung nicht folgen kann. Folglich muss Davy Jones dem Kraken – vermutlich telepathisch – auch direkt den Befehl zur Zerstörung eines Schiffes oder zum Aufspüren eines Opfers geben können. Der Kraken verfolgt das Opfer so lange, bis er es gestellt hat. Auf See ist der einzige Ort, der vor dem Kraken sicher ist, die Flying Dutchman selbst, die der Kraken niemals angreift; auch dann nicht, wenn sich ein Opfer darauf befindet. Ansonsten ist Land der einzig sichere Ort vor dem Kraken Angriffsweise des Kraken Hat der Kraken die Spur eines Opfers aufgenommen, nähert er sich getarnt dem Schiff, auf dem sich das Opfer befindet, schlingt die Tentakel fest um den Rumpf und reißt es ruckartig unter Wasser. Gelingt es der Crew, den Kraken abzuwehren, zerschmettert der Kraken mit seinen Tentakeln Masten und Rumpf und tastet Deck und Kabinen mit den sensiblen Saugnäpfen nach Opfern ab. Dabei scheint er beinahe genau zu wissen, wo sich Menschen an Bord befinden können, was zu dem Effekt führt, dass jeder einzelne Tentakel wie eine Schlange auf Beutesuche geht. Die beiden verlängerten Greifarme benutzt er, um das Schiff auseinander zu reißen. Dazu benötigt er nur Sekundenbruchteile. Ausgestattet mit seiner Erfahrung beim Angriff des Kraken auf die Edinburgh Trader kann Will Turner eine Verteidigungsstrategie gegen das Monster entwickeln, als es die Black Pearl angreift. Das Ungeheuer wird verwundet, was es der Crew erlaubt, die Black Pearl rechtzeitig zu evakuieren, bevor der Kraken sie unter Wasser zieht. Die meisten dieser Angriffe nutzt Davy Jones, um neue Crewmitglieder für die Flying Dutchman zu rekrutieren. Wenn er nach der Attacke die Überlebenden inspiziert, bietet er den Überlebenden an, den Tag des Gerichts um hundert Jahre zu verschieben und in dieser Zeit für ihn auf der Flying Dutchman zu arbeiten. In den beiden Filmen, in denen Jones bei einem solchen Angebot gezeigt wird, bekommt er allerdings augenscheinlich nur eine neue Seele hinzu. Weigert sich ein Überlebender, das Angebot anzunehmen, wird er getötet und über Bord geworfen. Das Angebot geht an Überlebende, die dem Tode nahe sind. Tote kann Davy Jones nicht ins Leben zurückholen. Ist jemand in besserer Verfassung – wie Will Turner, den Davy Jones entsprechend identifiziert (wenn auch nicht klar ist, woran) – wird er gefangen genommen und zur Arbeit auf der Flying Dutchman gezwungen, auch ohne den Eid auf die Flying Dutchman geschworen zu haben. Opfer der Attacken In Fluch der Karibik 2 'versenkt oder zerstört der Kraken vier Schiffe: * Sein erstes Opfer ist der türkische Fischtrawler. Einer der Seeleute zieht Jack Sparrows Hut aus dem Wasser und probiert ihn auf. Er ahnt nicht, dass er damit den Kraken anlockt, der hier dem Besitz eines Markierten folgt. Der türkische Seemann und ein Kamerad streiten sich um den Hut, bis sie ein unheimliches Grollen unter dem Schiff hören. Eine massive Wassersäule steigt aus dem Ozean, als der Kraken seine Tentakel um das Schiff schlingt und es unter Wasser reißt. Es handelt sich dabei um den schnellsten Angriff auf ein Schiff während des ganzen Films. * Das zweite Opfer ist ein britisches Handelsschiff. Der Angriff darauf ist allerdings nicht zu sehen, sondern nur das Ergebnis. Will Turner geht an Bord dieses Schiffes, nachdem Jack Sparrow ihm weisgemacht hat, es handle sich um die ''Flying Dutchman und Joshamee Gibbs daran gehindert hat, Will die Wahrheit zu sagen. Umgeben von toten oder sterbenden Schiffskameraden versucht ein traumatisierter Überlebender verzweifelt, seinen Pflichten nachzukommen und befehlsgemäß den Klüver zu setzen. Will sagt ihm, dass das Schiff aufgelaufen ist, doch der Matrose murmelt: „Nein – unter uns! Fauliger Atem!“ Das weist darauf hin, dass die massive Kreatur bereits unter dem Schiff sein muss. Will bemerkt einen weiteren Mann, dessen Gesicht weggesaugt wurde; zurückgeblieben ist nur noch eine schrumpelige Masse Haut, die im verzweifelten Versuch, Luft zu bekommen, pulsiert. Er lebt noch, da er selbstständig an Deck kriecht. Dies weist darauf hin, dass ein Mensch, dem das Gesicht weggesaugt wurde, nicht sofort stirbt, sondern erst durch die Verschiebung der Öffnungen erstickt. * Die Edinburgh Trader ist das dritte Opfer. Nachdem die Crew des Handelsschiffes Will Turner nach dessen Flucht von der Flying Dutchman gerettet hat, erreicht die Flying Dutchman auf der Verfolgung die Edinburgh Trader. Davy Jones lässt den Kraken rufen, der die Edinburgh Trader mit den Tentakeln stoppt. Als der Kraken Captain Bellamy mit einem Tentakel greift und ins Wasser reißt, verteidigt die Crew sich tapfer mit Spießen und Äxten, die in den Waffenkästen verstaut sind. Nachdem das Ungeheuer schon zahlreiche Crewmitglieder mit Tentakeln fortgerissen hat, erhebt es die beiden verlängerten Arme und lässt sie in der Mitte des Decks fallen, womit die Edinburgh Trader in der Mitte durchgebrochen wird. Dabei kommen fast alle verbliebenen Besatzungsmitglieder ums Leben. Will kann dem Monster knapp entkommen und einen kurzen Blick auf das Ungeheuer unter Wasser erhaschen. Er schleicht sich als blinder Passagier auf die Flying Dutchman, den einzigen Ort, an dem man auch auf See vor dem Kraken sicher ist. * Der vierte und letzte Angriff des Kraken gilt der Black Pearl. Davy Jones ruft den Kraken, nachdem die Black Pearl der Flying Dutchman mit dem Wind davongefahren ist (nur gegen den Wind wäre die Flying Dutchman schneller als die Black Pearl). Will, der weiß, was kommen wird, übernimmt das Kommando und befiehlt, die Kanonen zu laden. Als die Tentakel des Kraken am Rumpf hinauf gleiten, gibt er den Befehl zum feuern. Die Schüsse verwunden den Kraken schwer und zwingen ihn kurz zum Rückzug. Wütend kehrt er zurück und zerstört die Kanonen bei seinem zweiten Angriff. Will lässt Fässer mit Pulver und Rum in einem Frachtnetz und hochhieven. Dabei verfängt er sich mit einem Fuß im Netz, was es Elizabeth – trotz seines Befehls – unmöglich macht, zu schießen. Während sie zielt und darauf wartet, dass Will sich befreien kann, greift ein kleinerer Tentakel des Kraken sie an einem Fuß und zerrt sie in die zerstörte Kapitänskajüte. Sie schreit um Hilfe, Pintel hackt den Arm ab und befreit sie so. Nachdem sie dabei das Gewehr verloren hat, will LeJon damit schießen, doch wird er vom Kraken weggefegt. Wieder frei versucht Elizabeth, das Gewehr erneut zu greifen, doch Jack Sparrow ist schneller. Jack schießt in dem Moment, als Will sich aus dem Netz befreien kann und bringt damit Pulver und Rum zur Explosion, die die (aktiven) Arme des Kraken übel verstümmelt. Als das Ungeheuer sich danach kurz zurückzieht, gibt Jack den Befehl, das Schiff zu evakuieren. Elizabeth überlistet ihn und kettet ihn fest, wohl wissend, dass der Kraken nur hinter Jack her ist. Als der Kraken zurückkehrt, erscheint sein riesiges Maul, er speit gelblichen Schleim auf Jack, aber auch dessen Hut geradewegs vor dessen Füße. Jack lächelt, trotz seiner Niederlage, zieht das Entermesser, brummt „Hallo, Bestie!“, und greift den Kraken mit blanker Klinge an und wird offensichtlich von Kraken verschlungen (wie der den Säbel verdaut, ist nicht recht klar …). Vom letzten verbliebenen Beiboot aus beobachten die Überlebenden (Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel und Ragetti) wie der kolossale Kraken die Black Pearl umschlingt und unter Wasser zieht. Davy Jones erklärt Jack Sparrows Schuld für getilgt. Hinter den Kulissen *Obwohl Tintenfische üblicherweise schnabelartige Mäuler haben, hat der Krake Fangzähne, die kreisförmig um sein Maul angeordnet sind. Das Innere des Maules ist wiederum von Zähnen gespickt. *Der Umstand, dass die sterblichen Überreste der Opfer gleichzeitig verwesen können, das Opfer aber mit Leib und Seele in den Locker versetzt wird, weist Anklänge an christliche Glaubensvorstellungen auf, die sowohl eine Auferstehung der Toten mit Leib und Seele als auch den Fall in die Hölle mit Leib und Seele zum Kern haben, obwohl die Toten in Gräbern liegen und dort verwesen. Tia Dalma sagt in '''Am Ende der Welt: „Dort (im Locker) herrscht die schlimmste Bestrafung, denn sie währt ewig!“ Merchandising Der Kraken wurde als Plüschtier von Sega auf den Markt gebracht. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Tier Kategorie:Nebencharakter (wichtig) Kategorie:Schurke